Cold Blooded Retribution
by Twila Starla
Summary: Cowritten by Ace Ian Combat. After both being solely humiliated by Kim Possible, Scarletina Scarlet Favor and Kimala Turning Over A New Green Leaf team up in order to take over the world and destroy Kim! Ace Ian proudly presents Chapter 4! On Hiatus.
1. Chapter I

I do not own K.P, nor do I own Kimala or the stories Turning Over A New Green Leaf and Secrets Better Told. I do own Scarlet and my stories.

Chapter I

Written by Twila Starla

_Tri-City Museum, 12:30 AM._

Shadows crept across each valuable item that was held in the Tri-City Museum. Jewels, dinosaur bones, fossils, sarcophagus' holding mummies, crowns once worn by royalty.

But only one item interested the ninja sneaking onto the museum roof. She walked over to one skylight, she could see the main hall where priceless paintings hung, racked side by side. They were worth a good million, but no. She was here because of something far more important then riches.

She moved on to the next skylight, and the next, and the next. Still nothing. Where was it? She finally got sick of the wait, and ten thick, metal claws appeared on her fingers. She slashed a hole in the concrete roof as easily as a knife slices bread, lowering her masked head inside, she checked to see if the coast was clear. No one there, good. She dipped her hands down into the gap, and slid them into the ceiling underneath her, she swung down, and stuck her feet to the ceiling. Good thing she had put suction cups in the bottom of her boots. She scaled the area, clawing the ceiling like a cat. She passed room upon room until she came to the one she'd been looking for. Her eyes began to glow a bright red, scanning the room for motion sensors. None could be found, that was unusual. But like she cared. She drew in her claws, the suction cups vanished, and she landed on the ground. Her eyes fell on the pedestal that sat in the room, there it was. She removed her mask,and ran her gloved hands over the hazel crystal.

"The Zinrin Stone is mine!" Scarlet said triumphantly, grasping the jewel tightly. She chuckled, and turned to leave.

The wooden doors of the room flew off the hinges. Scarlet shielded herself. A slender figure lowered her hands and walked in. Her short hair was silver, as were her dress, shoes, eyes and the lining under her eyes. The sleeves of her coat were torn, revealing the silver lines the ran down her arms. Scarlet's eyes widened in shock. The woman eyed the stone in Scarlet's hands.

"The Zinrin Stone!" she exclaimed, "Give it to me!" the woman lunged at Scarlet and grabbed for the gem, but Scarlet pulled it away just in time.

"Mom?" Scarlet said, shocked, but the woman paid her no mind. She jumped up from her spot on the ground.

"Give me the Zinrin Stone!" the woman said, and made a grab for the jewel again, and caught it, but Scarlet wouldn't let go. The two were suddenly caught in a tug-of-war for the hazel gemstone.

"Give it back!" Scarlet said, pulling it towards herself.

"Never!" exclaimed the woman, pulling it away from Scarlet.

"I had it first!"

"It's still mine!"

"Actually, it belongs to the museum, and I suggest leaving it here." the two women stopped fighting just long enough to see Kim Possible standing in the doorway.

"Kim!" the woman with silver hair spat.

"Kimberly!" Scarlet hissed.

Ron ran up beside Kim, a goofy smile on his face.

"Don't forget me!" Ron said.

Rufus crawled out of Ron pocket.

"And me!" he squeaked.

"Of course," Scarlet mumbled, "Can't go anywhere without your boyfriend and his ugly hairless thing, can you Kimberly?"

Rufus stuck out his tongue at Scarlet, who just glared at him. Kim stepped forward.

"Kimala, release my mother, and both of you drop the jewel!" Kim sounded demanding. Kimala and Scarlet ignored her, and continued to pull at the jewel. At some point the two fell backwards, both holding half of the thing in their hands.

"You broke it!" Kimala screamed.

"Well, if you had just let me have it, it wouldn't have broke!" Scarlet said, standing up, and looked Kimala straight in the eye.

"It's rightfully mine!" Kimala said.

Kim charged toward the two villains. But Scarlet caught her by the neck, and threw her across the room without so much as flinching. A look of horror raced onto Ron's face as his lbest friend was thrown to the ground. He ran over to the red-eyed villain, and tried to punch her in the face. Scarlet grabbed it just before it made contact with her jaw, and threw him as well. He landed on top of Kim. And that's when Kimala got an idea.

_"Such strength, such power in a human being, and she is not an Immortal. I wonder..."_ Kimala thought this and scratched her chin. Scarlet picked up the two pieces of the stone, and sighed. Kimala had to act now. She jumped out of the body of Mrs. Possible, and a blurry, silver glowing mass fluttered in the air above them for a second, then soared into Scarlet's body while the villainess's back was turned. Scarlet's red eyes turned silver for a minute, then changed back to normal. She shook her head, then ran out of the room, and out of the museum.

Kim and Ron woke a second later. Mrs. Possible rubbed her head, and helped the two teenagers up. Kim looked at her mom.

"Are you..."

"Back to normal? Yes," was Mrs. Possible's reply, "but I'm afraid both Kimala and Scarlet got away."

"That can't be good," Ron said.

"Uh oh," agreed Rufus.

"I'll talk to Wade tomorrow," Kim said to Ron, "let's get my mom home first."

-

**The Next Day...**

_Middleton High, 3:45 PM_

Kim walked out of the gym doors. Bonnie had given her enough trouble to last a lifetime, but other then that, cheerleading practice had went on smoothly. Tara and Jessica were not far behind Kim, talking. They had more in common then either knew, they had both helped Kim on previous missions, missions like no other missions. The Kimmunicator rang. Kim pulled it from her backpack, and turned it on.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked as Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Kim, we've got a major 911! Scarlet's escaped from prison!" Jessica overheard what Wade said, turned around, and gasped. She remembered working for Scarlet all too well. She reached for the necklace that hung on her neck.

"Kinda old news, Wade. We had a run-in with her and Kimala last night," Upon hearing Kimala's name, Tara turned around and gasped. Her eyes had changed from blue to orange, signaling that Tea was in control.

"Who's Kimala?" Wade asked. Kim's eyes widened, she had never told Wade about the Immortals.

"No one, no one! Just another whacked out villain like Scarlet!" Kim said this all too quickly. Wade looked at her funny.

"Okay," Wade said slowly, "I'll scan the area for Scarlet and this... Kimala."

"Please and thank you." Kim said with a smile.

"Alright then, Wade out". Kim pressed the Kimmunicator to her chest as soon as the screen went black. Tara's eyes faded back to blue, and Jessica let go of her necklace. The two passed by Kim, both nerve wrecked. Kim knew the trouble those villains had caused, and having them out and about was never a good thing, to say the least. But they weren't working together or anything like that, so at least they would be easier to catch seperately. Hopefully.

---

Please Review!


	2. Chapter II

Ace Ian Combat here, and I'm co-writing this with Twila Starla (If you didn't already know that.) Well, here's Ch. 2!

_The previous night; 12: 45 AM._

Scarlet proceeded down a dark, dank alleyway. "_I can't believe my mother broke my stone! I was supposed to steal it! What was she doing there anyways?" _Scarletina hopped aboard a black and red hover board, her boots clinking slightly in the pitch black. She quickly entered the code and she was off. Scarletina chuckled. Perhaps she was more like her mother than she thought. But her mother did break her Zinrin Stone.

"You're so naive." Scarlet spun around, not a wise thing to do on a hover board about one thousand feet off the ground. She vainly searched the air for the source of the voice. Shrugging, she turned back to her controls to pilot the board. Scarlet had, of course, stolen the design off of Shego's board, just like she had with her claws. Shego, oh, how she hated that name. And the person to who it belonged.

"Seems like we have something in common."

"Who's out there!" Scarletina demanded, twisting around and activating her metallic claws. Her shrewd eyes watched the air above, below, and to the sides. Nothing. Then a chuckle, much like... hers? Kim Possible's? It had a sound of both, blended together with her mom's.

"That's not the appropriate question. It should be 'Who's in here?', Scarlet," the voice was amused, almost toying with her. Scarlet sensed a soft shiver snake slowly down her spine. "Why are you nervous? You're powerful, you have nothing to fear."

Scarlet absently rubbed her itching nose, then halted. "_That wasn't me"_

"Who are you?" Scarlet shouted as the wind whipped her cloak about her. Nothing. Just the monotone humming of the hover board's motor. Then Scarlet gasped; her knees buckled and she knelt on the board. Thousands of wisps of ideas swirled about in her mind, overloading it with thoughts, emotions, and memories. After the surge had subsided, Scarlet realized something.

This... thing... was inside of her.

--

_The next day; after school, cheerleading, and mascot practice._

Kim tossed her backpack across her room. "_Great. This is the last thing we need, to have Scarlet and Kimala team up. They're both control freaks, so maybe they can't or won't. Hmm. Wonder if I can use that to my advantage?"_

Shaking her head, Kim settled down to her homework at her desk. She roughly shoved her Geometry book across the wood. "_Senior year homework... blech. Still, Ron's gonna be having a harder time than me."_

"I'm losing everything I ever cared about!" Ron's voice echoed through the house. Kim jumped. Where did that come from?

"I'm losing everything I ever cared about! I'm losing everything I ever cared about!"

Growling, Kim traced the voice to the twins' room.

"I'm losing everything I ever cared about! I'm losing everything I ever cared about!"

Kim wanted to gouge her eyes out, but that wouldn't solve anything. Raising her leg, she kicked open the door, chips and splinters flying everywhere.

"I'm losing everything I ever cared about!" Ron's voice said this one more time before Kim's foot crashed down on top of the tape recorder, snapping it in half.

"What's the meaning of this!" Kim demanded, her arms rigid, shaking with restraint not to fling her brothers down the stairs. Jim looked up briefly, then back down at his notebook. He made a note and repeated it out loud to his brother.

"Test number one, Guilt Response, is complete. Response: Positive," Jim said nonchalantly. Kim grabbed his collar and brought him up to her face. Snarling, she inched her face closer to his.

"What do you mean 'positive'? Huh? What do you mean?" shrieked Kim, shaking Jim.

Nabbing his brother by the waist, Tim was able to pull him free from Kim's wrath. Tim quickly hurried down the stairs, nearly dragging his brother with him. Kim considered following them, but she had more important things to deal with. Wade and Ron were coming over soon to discuss the Scarlet problem.

_Later_

Ron rang the doorbell to the Possible household and patiently waited. Kim had urged him to come early, why he had no idea. It was probably important though. Kim wouldn't be distracted while Scarlet and Kimala are on the loose. Ron let out a stifled gasp as Kim yanked him into the living room. Glancing around, Kim pulled him upstairs to her room. Rufus crawled onto Ron's shoulder. Shuffling around, he went rigid as he saw a pile of red shift. Kitten Kim's tail twitched as she watched Rufus keenly. Rufus, needless to say, hurriedly scurried back into his owner's pocket. Stroking the kitten, Kim sat on the bed, motioning Ron to follow. He flopped down into Kim's computer chair.

"Wade can't know about Kimala and the Immortals," she said simply. Ron stared blankly at her, then his eyes widened as he caught her implied meaning. Shaking his head, his blond mop flopped about.

"Why? Kim, he's part of the team. Team Possible wouldn't be the same without him. He deserves to know as much as we do. Besides, what if something happens to us out in the field? We, as the only ones who remember 'sides the Immortals; we should let him know so Wade can preserve it for time. What if they find a way to give the Immortals their own bodies in the future? Kim, he needs to know," objected Ron. Kim opened her mouth, but at that moment the doorbell rang.

"We'll discuss it later," responded Kim. Ron motioned to attract her attention, but she paid him no mind.

"Argh," Ron cried, slapping his hands over his face. _Mrs. Dr. P., Nana Possible, Joss Possible, Scarlet, Shego, Monique, Bonnie, Tara, Yori, Kim - Are all girls this stubborn or just the ones I know? _

_---_

Please Review!


	3. Chapter III

Hi, everybody! Twila here with chapter 3! Enjoy!

I don't own Kim Possible, or Kimala.

--

_The night before._

Scarlet's breathing became heavy and she held a hand to her heart, it was pounding faster then ever had. Every memory, every thought, every feeling, they all belonged to this strange being that had somehow gotten inside her. For once in her life she was really scared. What did this creature want with her? The hover board began to fall right before the redhead stood up weakly and returned the board to its original place in the sky. She felt that shiver again; the voice chuckled once more.

"Amazing, no?" the voice purred. Scarlet took another deep breath before replying.

"What was that?" Scarlet asked rather shakily and angrily. She couldn't see this being but she felt it sneer evilly when she asked this.

"You asked who I was and I gave you an answer," the being snickered, enjoying every moment of this.

"Get out of my body!" Scarlet screamed, angry and fearful at the same time. She couldn't kill this one, not like she had with so many others who had defied her. This thing was inside her; this thing had the upper hand. She listened for it carefully.

"Hmmm," she heard it say, "nope, don't want to." the voice said coolly. Scarlet clutched a fist.

"This is not a matter of wanting! Now get lost, you creepy, slimy, body stealing-"

"Kimala,"

"What?" Scarlet asked abruptly.

"My name is Kimala, and I am not a thing, I am a Immortal." Scarlet scoffed at these words. Her shoulders fell and she placed a hand to her forehead.

"Great, just great," Scarlet said in a whiney and annoyed tone. "I get through with the Guardians and now I have an Immortal inside me."

"Whoa, don't worry, I'm on your side." Kimala started. "You are the most powerful human being I have seen since, since, well, since myself!"

"You're human?" Scarlet asked, standing up straight again and looking to the skies.

"I was once," Kimala said.

"Okay, then why are you inside me?" Scarlet snapped.

"Possessing that old woman was not doing me any good," Immediately Scarlet realized she was talking about Mrs. Possible, her mother. "But you! You are powerful and command respect, you defeated Team Possible, and you are, by far, one of the best villains I have seen! And with your body I shall-!"

"If this is a 'take over the world' thing, thanks, but no thanks," Scarlet said in a jaded tone. "I've learned that teaming up with other villains never turns out well for me. So I suggest you find another villain to live in, because when I take over the world, I don't plan to do it while sharing my body with some Immortal freak." the 'Immortal freak' was taken aback by this comment. Her anger boiled over.

"You have no choice," Kimala hissed venomously. The Immortal felt Scarlet tighten up nervously and smiled a smile that matched the venomous sound in her voice. Scarlet realized an evil smile was creeping onto her own face, but it wasn't her smile. Scarlet forced the smile downward into a frown.

"Are you threatening me?" the redhead asked, the fear in her voice was masked, but there. Kimala sensed it.

"Maybe," Kimala said icily. "Because, Scarlet, I'm inside you, and I can take control of you any time I want." Scarlet felt that shiver again, it was worse then before. Suddenly a familiar ringing came from Scarlet's belt. Her cell phone. Thank goodness the policeman at the Tri-City Prison were compete idiots. Otherwise she wouldn't have been able to escape and get back her outfit and all its accessories, including cell phone. The updates she had put into her outfit were a big help, the gloves with the retracting claws were her favorite. Much cooler then her original pair. Scarlet pulled her cell phone from her belt, opened it, and placed it to her ear.

"Hello," she said. There was a deep breathing before the person replied.

"Scarletina," an old raspy voice said, "Do you have the Zinrin Stone?"

"Actually, no," Scarlet replied. "My mother and kid sister stopped me." Scarlet decided to lie about the whole Kimala thing. Her boss would think she'd completely lost it!

"Such a pity," the voice said. "Regardless I have found the location of the next Meldorian item." the person coughed before continuing.

"You can find it at the Go City Museum." the person said.

"Go City, eh?" Scarlet said. This would give her a chance to get back Team Go. Hego's bratty daughter had helped Kimmie throw Scarlet back in prison, so she never did complete her revenge scheme, "I'll be there quicker then you can say 'Bob's your uncle'"

"Please do." he said before hanging up. Scarlet put her phone back into her belt pocket. She turned her attention to the board's controls once more, and entered in a new code. The board suddenly went from ten miles an hour to seventy miles in a second, heading straight for Go City. Scarlet heard Kimala's voice again.

"Where are you going? I order you to turn around!" Kimala screeched, but Scarlet wasn't listening.

"Sorry, Kimmie, but I don't take orders from you." Scarlet said smugly, _"Hmm,"_ she thought, _"Prison must have messed me up good. I'm hearing voices now." _Kimala heard Scarlet's thoughts and screeched again.

"What! I am not a figment brought up by your insanity! I'm real and I will control you!"

"I'm not listening to you anymore! La la la la la! I can't hear you! La la la la! I'm not listening!" Scarlet said, drowning out every word Kimala said to her throughout the whole trip.

--

_Kim's house. Current day. 5:20 PM._

Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Wade all sat in the living room. Ever since the incident with Team Impossible, Wade had started coming out of his room more often and giving Kim and Ron all of their gadgets personally. It was a major 911 this time. Scarletina had escaped from prison! Wade remembered hearing about her from Team Possible's adventure in Meldoria, Wade wished he could've been there to see that battle. He pulled out a small, saucer looking object and placed it on the coffee table, the saucer was gray and had three buttons. Wade pressed the middle one and the top of the saucer opened and out came a holographic projection of a hazel jewel.

"The Zinrin Stone," Wade said, "that's the jewel Scarlet was after."

"And Kimala." Ron added. Kim gave him warning look.

"Right, and Kimala," Wade said slowly. Who was this Kimala? "Anyway, I did a little digging on the Zinrin Stone and its origins. Apparently whoever possesses it will be given an ultra powerful body."

"_That explains why Kimala would want it."_ Kim thought.

"But why would Scarlet want another body?" Ron said, "I mean, it's not like she's an I-" Kim gave him another warning glance and he immediately remembered what she had said before Wade got here. "Illusion,"

"Why would an illusion need a body? It's not real." Wade said, giving Ron a suspicious look.

"Uh, I don't know," Ron said, almost sounding like he was asking a question. Wade raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you guys are keeping from me?" Wade asked. Kim and Ron exchanged nervous looks, but Kim was the one to talk.

"Of course not, Wade. We would never keep anything from you." Kim lied. Ron leaned closer to her.

"Haven't we learned that no good comes from lying?" he whispered.

"Quiet, Ron!" Kim whispered back. The redhead and her boyfriend turned back to Wade, who was still looking at them strangely.

"Sorry for the interruption, Wade. Please continue." Kim said with a smile. Wade stared at her for second, as if scanning for any signs that she was lying. If she was, she was covering it well. Ron's expression told Wade otherwise. He looked as guilty as a child that had taken one cookie too many and his parents had caught him red-handed. They were hiding something from him, but what, and why? Despite all his questions, Wade continued.

"Anyway, I wondered why Scarlet would want it too, but I found out that the Zinrin Stone isn't from Earth, it's from-"

"Meldoria," Kim finished proudly.

"Right," Wade said.

"So, let me guess," Kim said, "she's trying to find all of the Meldorian items, and use them to take over the world?"

"Probably," Wade said, "From reports I've read, she was last spotted in Go City last night. According to the authorities, she tried to break into the museum and steal another jewel, but someone stopped her."

"Who?" Ron asked with interest.

"They're not sure, they said Scarletina and whoever stopped her fell behind the building before they could get a good look at the mysterious person, and when they made it behind the building, the person was gone again, there was a strange sliver light coming off of Scarlet and she was laughing hysterically." Wade sighed before continuing. "She took out all of the policemen and ran off." Kim and Ron exchanged nervous looks again. That silver light meant one thing, Kimala. She wasn't inside Kim's mom anymore, but she was inside Scarlet now! This was bad, no, this was worse then bad, it was terrible. Both of them were bad alone, but together, they'd be unstoppable.

"So, where is she now?" Ron asked with a tone that matched the nerve-wrecked expression.

"No one's sure," Wade replied. Ron's eyes widened. Kim stood up from the couch.

"Then I guess we've got a big mission ahead of us," she said. She turned to Wade with a smile.

"Wade, we're gonna need a ride."

--

Please Review!

Ace Ian's chapter is next!


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I don't own K.P. and Co. Neither does Twila Starla. At least that's what she tells me. Twila also came up with the names for the Meldorian artifacts. I own Kimala, Twila owns Scarlet.

Well, it's been a while, but I was extremely busy. I'm sorry about keeping you all waiting.

--

"Um, Kim, we don't know where Scarlet is though," Ron pointed out forlornly.

Kim slumped back down into the couch and gave off an exaggerated sigh. Ron bolted back up from the couch.

"If there's anybody that would know where Scarlet might be, it would be an expert of Meldorian items. And who would be practically an expert on Meldorian items?" A satisfied grin was playing across Ron's face, pleased with himself.

"Scarlet?" guessed Wade, not sure where Ron was going with this.

"Well, yeah, but what about your mom, Kim? If anyone knows anything about Meldoria on Earth, it would be her, besides Scarlet. Scarlet may still be around Go City if there's an item there anyways. Plus the Zinrin Stone is broken," Ron was on a roll as far as Kim was concerned.

"Wade, can you bring up the Go City's museum collection?" There were a few moments of typing, then Wade gave Ron a thumbs up and turned the screen to face Kim and Ron. Ron flipped through a few screenshots of various artifacts, then stopped on one. "There. What's the name of this one?"

On the screen was a picture of a long, blue scepter, with a large, brilliant emerald adorning the top. Words in an unknown language were scribbled across the bottom of the scepter. Inside the emerald, sparks danced around like turquoise flames. The scepter appeared to be made of wood, with metal holding the emerald in place.

"Gaudy much? Figures Scarlet would go after it," Kim murmured. Wade pulled up a file about the scepter, one that was very lengthy and complete with several pictures of the scepter from all points of view.

"The Triptor Conro is a highly valuable artifact of international interest. Attempts to determine its origin have failed, though it is believed to have been developed by a race with a mythical land similar to Atlantis. As of the present, chances of deciphering the lettering on the Triptor Conro are slim, as the language is one that is unknown. The legend behind the Triptor Conro is that it has mystical properties. Only one is known to be in existence, making the Triptor Conro highly valuable, nearly priceless," Ron read, stopping after the first paragraph. "I think we get the basic jest."

"Mom," called Kim," what does Triptor Conro mean?" Mrs. Dr. Possible entered the room, carrying a heavy hamper of dirty laundry. She set the laundry down on the floor, and looked over Ron's shoulder.

"Triptor Conro means the Repairing Scepter. It's a very rare Meldorian item, with only one in existence and capable of repairing any physical damage to any Meldorian artifact, as well as restoring the mystical properties. It could be used to restore the Zinrin Stone, which translates into Existence Stone because it gives the user a physical body. For instance, Ki-," Mrs. Dr. P. cut off as she noticed her daughter's glare at the mention of Kimala, "-m, Scarlet could use Triptor Conro to restore the Zinrin Stone. Is that all?"

"Thanks Mom," replied Kim. Mrs. Dr. P. nodded and resumed carrying the laundry to the utility room. "I think we all know what that means."

"Yeah. This doesn't bode well," Wade answered, shutting his laptop and storing it in his computer bag. "What's our next move?"

"I think we should do like Ron suggested, and look around Go City for Scarlet. But it's really a game of chance, what we're doing here. We don't know if she's still around, or if she moved on to another item. Then there's Kimala," stated Kim wistfully, looking out the window. "Let's suit up, Ron."

"I'll go get my things from my house," responded Ron, standing up and stretching, then heading towards the door. Wade motioned to follow when there was a knock at the door. He froze, his shyness overcoming him, as Ron opened the door. "Yori!"

Their ninja friend was not in good condition. She promptly lost consciousness as soon as Ron opened the door. He caught her, and with Kim, hoisted her to the couch. There were numerous cuts on Yori's arms, and her suit was torn in more than a dozen places. Her pulse and breathing were rapid, Mrs. Dr. P. noted as she examined the girl, and she had a high fever. Some of Yori's injuries were infected already and festering.

"Kim, get me a wet washcloth, two blankets, a bottle of peroxide, and a bottle of iodine. Hurry," Mrs. Dr. P. ordered. "And a thermometer!"

Kim dashed off. She was back within minutes, her arms laden with what her mother had requested. The wet washcloth went on Yori's head, the thermometer in her mouth. Peroxide was poured on some of the wounds, while iodine was applied to some of the more serious. Then the blankets went over Yori. She regained consciousness just one time; long enough for Kim and Ron to ask her one question, and get an answer.

"Yori, what happened?" they asked, worried.

"There has been an attack on the school. Kimala, she has a body and destroyed the school. Silver blur," Yori replied, slipping unconscious.

-  
Next chapter by Twila!


End file.
